marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Daniel Ketch (Earth-121347)
| Last = | HistoryText = Danny is subject of a gypsy named Nadya breeding with Roarke, aka the Devil, as part of a deal for the former's survival after an incident. After learning of the child's purpose, Nadya went on the run in Eastern Europe, getting by stealing from the rich. Danny wishes for a normal life and mostly a father. Soon, Danny and Nadya took refuge in a monastery with several monks protecting them, including motorcycle riding priest named Moreau, who arrives to warn that the Devil, who is weak on Earth, has sent mercenaries to kidnap the mother and son. His warning comes true, and all the monks at the monastery are slaughtered while Nadya, Danny, and Moreau escapes. Moreau however, is run off the road, but he survives. Seeing he is no match for the mercenaries, he seeks the help of the only person whose power can rival Roarke's; Johnny Blaze, aka the Ghost Rider. Promising to rid his curse, Johnny agrees and violently transforms into the Rider and goes after Danny. Nadya and Danny are run off the road by the mercenaries, who are led by Nadya's ex-lover Ray Carrigan. Before anything can be done however, The Rider appears and devours the soul of one of the mercenaries, disintegrating him. However, Danny, in the confusion, draws blood, which the Rider recognizes as the Devil's and attempts to harm him, but is knocked out by several grenade launchers. Danny is taken by the mercenaries. Roarke learns of Blaze's involvement and blocks Danny's demonic scent from the Rider. Afterwards, Danny is taken to a quarry, where the mercenaries prepare for the Rider's approach. As the mercenaries are distracted by the Ghost Rider, Nadya sneaks past them and frees Danny. As they escape, the Rider kills Carrigan and chases after Nadya and Danny. As The Rider threatens to kill Nadya, Danny stops him by forcing him to revert back to human form. Meeting up with Moreau, they travel to Sanctuary, where they hope to keep Danny safe until the passing of the Winter Solstice, at which point he would not longer be of use to Roarke. However, the monks of the Sanctuary disagree with this plan, instead intending to kill Danny to ensure his powers could not be used. Unfortunately, Carrigan, revived by Roarke with new powers, arrives to kill the monks and take Danny, forcing Nadya, Blaze (now depowered) and Moreau, to rescue him. During the rescue, Moreau was killed by Carrigan, now going by the name of Blackout. After the ritual that would transfer Roarke to Danny's body, was stopped, Blackout tried to kill Johnny while Danny watched. Understanding that he and the devil have the same powers, he used his to bring back Johnny's curse, allowing him to become the Ghost rider again. However, Danny passed out soon after. Roarke attempts to escape with an unconscious Danny, while Nadya and Blaze pursue them independently. When Roarke crashes, Nadya catches up, only to find Danny apparently dead. Using Zarathos' angelic abilities, now gained since Zarathos finally punished Mephisto, Blaze revives Danny. | Powers = * Apparently, to and of the same extent as the Devil. | Abilities = * Pickpocket: Danny is a skilled pickpocket, lifting wallets and other items from people without their notice. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Fergus Riordan portrays Danny in Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Kale Family Category:Human/Demon Hybrids Category:Mephisto Family